sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Saga: New Moon
the movie stars Robert Pattinson Kristen Stewart Taylor Lautner Nikki Reed Anna Kendrick On her eighteenth birthday, Bella Swan wakes up from a dream in which she sees herself as an old woman. She expresses her distaste about growing older than her boyfriend Edward Cullen, a human with vampire powers, who stopped aging physically at seventeen. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Edward's adoptive family host Bella a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, Bella receives a paper cut. Edward's brother, Jasper, becomes overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood, and attempts to kill her. Realizing the danger that he and his family pose to Bella, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks, Washington. Edward's departure leaves Bella heartbroken and depressed for months. Unable to understand her erratic and despondent actions, her father, Charlie, decides to send Bella to live with her mother in Jacksonville, Florida, but Bella opposes and decides to spend more time with her other friends in Forks. After seeing a movie with Jessica, Bella sees a group of men on motorcycles. This reminds her of when Edward previously rescued her from a previous assault, and she sees his image, warning her to keep away. Bella discovers that any thrill-seeking activities she engages will evoke Edward's preserved image. She is also comforted by Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who helps to ease her pain over losing Edward. When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding her, Bella discovers that he, and others of his tribe, are descended from a long line of werewolves, and Jacob has just undergone his first transformation. Bella also learns that the werewolves are an age-old enemy of vampires. Jacob's pack members are on constant alert for Victoria, a vampire seeking to avenge the death of her mate, James, who was killed by Edward after James kidnapped and tried to kill Bella. They rescue Bella from Laurent when he tries to kill her. With Jacob busy coming to terms with his shape-shifting nature, Bella again finds herself alone, and she returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes that Bella has killed herself by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught over her apparent suicide, Edward travels to Italy and attempts to provoke the Volturi (powerful coven who act as vampiric overlords) to kill him by exposing himself as a vampire to humans. Alice, Edward's sister, and Bella travel to Italy to save Edward, and arrive just in time to stop him. Alice looks on as Bella jumps into the sunlight, and into Edward, preventing him from committing suicide. Realizing that Bella is alive, Edward explains to Bella that he always loved her and only left to protect her. However, the Volturi determine that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire herself. Alice stops them from killing her by sharing her premonition, in which Bella has been transformed, with Aro, a Volturi elder who is able to read thoughts through touch. Soon after, they return to Forks and Cullens again settle themselves in Forks. Bella asks Edward to transform her and Cullens vote in favor of that much to Edward and Rosalie's dismay. Later, Jacob reminds Edward, the treaty Cullens and Quileutes made years before that they will not attack each other, as long as the Cullens do not feed on any humans, a necessity for Bella's transformation. The movie concludes with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire after she marries him. Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Robert Pattinson Category:Kristen Stewart Category:Taylor Lautner Category:Anna Kendrick